User talk:Aldrich lucas/Archive2
This is the second archive of the talk page of Aldrich Lucas, the Grand Chancellor of Yabloko. It includes the first twenty-one to forty messages and covers messages from September 7, 2010 to October 27, 2010. Help To:Great Chancellor Aldrich Lucas of Yabloko Greetings! I'm here to asking something,how can i make a navbar? I am very confused to make that. Hoping for answers, Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman September 7th 2010,13:35 (UTC) : Ahhh, good question. Something that is rather hard to explain, but I'll attempt to do so anyway. : The easiest way to do it would probably just be to look at the source of the Yablokon Navbar (in the bar above, click <>Source under the Controls heading). The source code should look like this: : Then you can simply replace what you need for the LBP. To start with, you should change the image that appears on the left within the Navbar (i.e. replacing ' ' with ' '). You should probably then change the background of the left bit to the same light blue that you used in the flag (i.e. replacing !style="background:#000000" with !style="background:#33FFCC" or something similar). : Next would be to change the title of the navbar (i.e. replacing The Students' Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko with Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros). You don't seem to have any websites, so you can remove ' Website • Forums • Library'. The only thing that you now have to do is change the main template to link to different smaller templates (i.e. changing ). But first of all, you need to create these templates. : An example subtemplate is this one. Again, look at the source when viewing it. It should look like: General topics Main article • Constitution • History • Foreign Relations • National Symbols • Peerage System : Again, the easiest way is to simply replace everything with what you need and adding appropriate headings. Of course, it's not necessary to keep these subtemplates seperate from the main one, but it makes the code viewing easier especially when you want to add stuff later on. Repeat this for as many subtemplates as you want, remembering to link to them within the main one by using the same way you would link any other template. : You should probably keep all these templates under Template:LBP. So, the main template would be Template:LBP while all the subtemplates would be Template:LBP/tGeneral, Template:LBP/tPeople etc. Putting the 't' before the names of each subtemplate isn't needed, but it makes it easier to keep track of. : And that's more or less how you make a Navbar. It might seem rather confusing, but keep at it and you'll succeed. If you want me to help you make one, I'll be most happy to. Another tip is to view all pages using the <>Source. This means that you'll get more accustomed to the Wiki markup codes and how it all works. Hope this helped! : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 22:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank's for your help,Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman 00:01,September 8th, 2010 (UTC) ::: No problem, just ask if you need more. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 00:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for the Grammatical and Formatting Changes to Wattania, It's never really been my forte, so its very much Appreciated. Pelenor 10:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : No problem, always happy to be of assistance. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 10:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Alliance with New Greenland Hi there. Would you like to make an alliance with New Greenland? User:Newgreenland 20:17 September 12 2010 (GMT + 10). : I've forwarded the request onto the Foreign Affairs Minister who can be contacted at yabloko@diplomats.com. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 08:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Does this offer stilly apply with Meropis? :: Aldrich Lucas talk 10:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) IP IP, or Internet Protocol, are use to identifie computers. They are found using email or CMD. I program. Alot. - Runestatue 12:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : And how do you propose to "take control of there computers" by using an IP address? : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 00:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: There is a program that lets you shut down a computer, reboot it, delete files, send files, etc. It is found using CMD, also. - Runestatue 03:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Only if they accept the prompt. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk 03:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Pffffft! Yeah right! - Runestatue 04:00, September 28, 2010 ::::: Umm... Yeah. Any reason why you added then removed that? ::::: Aldrich Lucas talk 04:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey HEY ALDRICH! I'M DECLARING WAR on your Achievements Rank, so let's have at it, Ima be #1 on that leaderboard by the end of this calendar year. Prepare yourself. Sincerely, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 02:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. This is just for fun, nothing serious, alright? : I boldly accept the challenge! : P.S. Phew, I was worried that you were going to declare war on me. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 02:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: And why would I do that? We've had friendly relations for almost 4 months now! :: AuburnAttack21 04:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Constructive edits though, please. xD --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 09:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Naturally, oh mighty admin. :::: Aldrich Lucas talk 00:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Okay, nevermind, you're way too far ahead, and I'm trying to get the 30 day badge. Haha. I just want to collect as many points as I can. AuburnAttack21 02:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Hehehehe. *evil laugh* ::::: Aldrich Lucas talk 08:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) A winrar is you : Cookie get! Feel free to steal 'em. I'm too busy eating my cookie. Nom nom nom. : Aldrich Lucas talk 06:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::And thoroughly deserved § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 06:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Read this Do you want to join the Atlantis Civil War? Istoria 20:10, September 29, 2010 : I am most appreciative of your offer, but I would like to remind you that it's a CIVIL WAR. It might have escaped your notice, so I'll repeat again. It's Atlantis' Civil War. Meaning it's their problem, their issue, their war that they have to deal with. If other nations joined, it wouldn't be much of a civil war, would it? : Aldrich Lucas talk 21:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) A Favour If you have the time could you do me a favour please and turn the information section of my nation's article (when i've finished it) and my nation's flag into an info box for me as I am unused to making infoboxes, I will understand if you decline but it would be so much help if you could. P.S. you may have to wait for that '500th person to annoy Billy Neil' medal that Arthur Mortimer promised you, how about a certificate of knighthood from The Technological Federation of Erephisia for services of general coolness do for now? Thank you for your time Billyneil 12:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Seeing as I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day, I suppose I'll make a custom infobox with what info you have. You're welcome. : Aldrich Lucas talk 21:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, if you really want to, I'd consider it an honour to receive it. :: Aldrich Lucas talk 21:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: I would send it to you but I can't due to several interceding factors. It basically comprises of a armbard or medal with horizontal grey, yellow and black bars, alternating, if you want to create one. You could just put the factor that I have be-knighted you on your own MW article... Billyneil 08:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: I am most honoured, thank you. But, what should I call it? Knight of the Order of Erephisia? :::: Aldrich Lucas talk 23:12, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::(Sorry it took me so long to answer) Your full title is 'Erephisian 4th knight magister, order of Glenister'. Billyneil 21:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Why thank you, I have added it to the article. :::::: Aldrich Lucas talk 20:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Copy Edit MicroProject Newsletter : I (October 2010) The October 2010 issue of the Copy Edit MicroProject newsletter has been published. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 01:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : Read it and edited. : Aldrich Lucas talk 20:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) About Symbols of the Republic of Bethania I just wanted to let you know that I'm recreating the "Symbols of the Republic of Bethania" but I'm quickly going to put things on it so don't delete it. Sorry about not putting things on it yesterday. Hekewe 11:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : In that case, feel free to remove the deletion template, if you haven't already done so. : Aldrich Lucas talk 23:14, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Bethania Dear Grand Chancellor, The Republic of Bethania would like to establish diplomatic relations with Yabloko. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both our countries, even if it is just one more reason for countries who think of themselves as “real” whereas we would be “fake” to recognize our independence. Sincerely, Enriqé Velia Qeli, President of the Republic : I shall ask my rather Minister for Foreign Affairs and Culture to get in contact with you, but I am sure your offer will be accepted. : Aldrich Lucas talk 21:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations from Erephisia Hello Sir Lucas I am officially extending to you an offer of micronational friendship and alliance from Erephisia to Yabloko. I greatly admire your micronation and I would like it if we were allied. With your organizational skills and charisma, and my intelligence and tactics, I just know that we would be great assets to each other. When your decision is made please contact me on my talk page with your answer. Hope to hear from you soon. Thankyou for you time. Billyneil 21:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : I shall ask my rather Minister for Foreign Affairs and Culture to get in contact with you soon. : Aldrich Lucas talk 20:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: My sincere apologies for the late reply. My Foreign Affairs Minister hasn't done much in the way of diplomatic relations recently, so I'll accept through my position as Grand Chancellor. For now, it will be informal relations, involving a friendship but if you wish to make formal relations with a signed treaty, that is also fine. :: Aldrich Lucas talk 10:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) List of influential micronations Hey, I read your comment on Cajak's page mentioning a list of influential nations - where can it be found? I was just curious to see what the results where :) --SerCenKing Talk 16:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : By all means. It was on the OAM forums, and can be found at http://forum.oamicro.org/viewtopic.php?p=14741#p14741. Not sure if guests can view the forum, if not just ask and I can post up the full list here. And, naturally, St.Charlie is first. =P : Aldrich Lucas talk 20:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Patryk Hey. I just want to say thanks for correction my English mistakes and congratulations for make 2000 edits :) Patryk Adam Bronisz 20:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome and thank you. ;) : Aldrich Lucas talk 20:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) So are we recognized? Dear Mr. Lucas, The response you left me was somewhat vague. Is that is yes to recognition, or a request to wait until you make a decision. (Please note that I'm not angry about this, just inquisitive). Thanks, President Qeli of Bethania : Second option, sorry for not being clearer. Normally I consult my Foreign Affairs Minister, considering it is after all her job. =P If she's fine with it, then it can either be informal or formal relations (treaty or otherwise). But, as mentioned, I have to consult her first. : Aldrich Lucas talk 04:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :: My sincere apologies for the late reply. My Foreign Affairs Minister hasn't done much in the way of diplomatic relations recently, so I'll accept through my position as Grand Chancellor. For now, it will be informal relations, involving a friendship but if you wish to make formal relations with a signed treaty, that is also fine. :: Aldrich Lucas talk 10:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OAM Influence Survey Hey there! Just want to tell you that add this list to MicroWiki was good decision :) Patryk Adam Bronisz 08:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. ;p : Aldrich Lucas talk 08:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes How do you add userboxes to your userpage? I tried once but have absolutely no idea. Thanx. AuburnAttack21 19:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : MicroWiki:Userboxes should explain it. If you need more help, just ask. =P : Aldrich Lucas talk 20:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Help Me!!! As an ally, will you help in the Fraternal War? They (The Dictator, Quinn Kasbar) have 2 airsoft weapons, which I don't, which makes me fear of Istoria's extermination... Please help me. Istoria 20:03, 2010 October 18 (UTC) : No, no, no. Pointless, stupid, and how on earth do you expect me to help? Airsoft weapons can't do anything apart from shoot bits of plastic at you. And besides, he's your bloody brother, he'll get bored if you ignore him. There's nothing I can do to help even if I did decide to join - you're in Washington, I'm in Sydney. Hence I decline. : Aldrich Lucas talk 20:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Copy Editing When you have the time could you check some of the articles I have edited to see if the cleanup category can be removed from them? B.C.E.R.Neil, President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 10:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, I'll check through some of your contribututions tomorrow as it's getting late over here. : Aldrich Lucas talk 10:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Oh Jeez! I'm sorry, I forgot about the time difference..... sorry : B.C.E.R.Neil, President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 11:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Order of Yabloko I am deeply honored with this award, I did not expect that! Flandrensis 09:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC)